1. Field
The present technique relates to a light receiving device which receives a remote control signal light beam sent from a wireless remote controller for remotely controlling a controlled device, and more particularly to a light receiving device used in a thin display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thin display devices using the liquid crystal display or the like, such, for example, as television sets and monitors for various advertisements, have become popularized in standard homes and commercial facilities. Along with such popularization, the thin display devices have become used in a variety of installation patterns. For example, they are used in such a pattern as being installed on a wall of a house, being placed on or built into furniture, or being suspended from a ceiling.
Also, depending on a variety of usage patterns taking advantage of the thin display devices, such a products is recently favored that has an appearance design with a narrow frame, or a large display area and compact outside dimensions.
On the other hand, in order to respond to the thin-type design and the variety of installation patterns, it has become common for the thin display devices to use a remote controller to perform operations including power on/off, channel selection, input signal selection, and the like (see Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-78896).
Along with the needs for a product having an external appearance design with a thinner body and a narrow frame in the thin display devices, which are generally operated by a remote controller, as described above, a light receiving device used in each thin display device for receiving a light beam from a remote controller is required to be compact in size and favorable in photosensitivity.